Resonance Dream
by sahdah
Summary: Soul came out of the dream like a bucket of freezing water was thrown on him. The silence was deafening but he knew he heard her scream.
1. Chapter 1

**Resonance Dream**

Maka yelled out in desperation.

She was evil and loathsome. Down to her core….her genetic make-up, she glared at her ceiling momentarily thinking of her womanizing father. She flipped over onto her stomach with a barely suppressed groan of personal hatred to bury her shame, slamming her pillow over her head.

It didn't help.

The dream was very fresh in her mind. She felt a hot pooling sensation low in her tummy. She pressed her fists hard into her abdomen trying to suppress the evil within her.

 _…White mussed hair, manic grin, the long piano playing fingers, and those red eyes…_

 _Damnit damnit damnit! Why?!_ Why her, she was the reasonable one. He was her best friend, he was her weapon. And unknown to her, suppressed to her conscious being, he had become the object of her…her what? Lust, infatuation….desire?

She was no better than Spirit. She didn't want to think of her father, especially not at this moment.

 _…her fingers had been tracing the outline of his scar…_

She was still worried about him on some sub level, they had moved pass that incident with Dr. Stein's help. Thinking of that made her think of Medusa and she let out another sound of frustration through gritted teeth, muffled by the pillow.

Well now they both had their secret dreams, except she had no one to talk to about hers. That and Soul had eventually told her about the demon…She knew she should come clean about this. But…but this wasn't the same! She could see it all play out.

Maka: Soul…I too have been having dreams.  
Soul: ?  
Maka: About you and me in each other's arms, weird huh _awkward laugh_ …  
Soul: Nerd! _Coupled with an evil grin_

Maka's face scrunched under the pillow. Thinking; _No! It's not like that. I always wake up before…before…._ Another frustrated shriek is muffled.

She was just like her father after all…tainting her beautiful partnership with the person she cared most about. Why did her body have to betray her so easily after so long? None of it had ever interested her before.

There was heat radiating from between her legs, there was heat radiating from her face. It wasn't like that. There was something much, much, more deep about whatever this was. It stemmed from the touch of his soul, the fear of losing him. She thought about the scar…the desire to kiss it away overwhelming in this state.

The fear of losing him came and went in many different ways. Yes, the fight with Ragnarok had brought about the idea of a world without Soul in it physically and permanently and her heart constricted in her chest to the point of pain. Physical pain that brought about a pathetic whimper, she was on a roller coaster of emotions this morning. The sun hadn't even risen and it wouldn't for another few hours.

But there were other ways of losing people.

Her mother had left, driven away by her father's wandering ways. That pain still ached.

Soul and Maka, lived together. They did their shopping together, chores, homework; but of course they slept in different rooms. Their relationship was solid. They were a perfect weapon/meister partnership. A partnership like that was born only once in a millennium. It wasn't romantic. It was real. They fought, they made up, they were affectionate without crossing lines…weren't they…had they?

What if someone came into his life? What would their relationship be like then? What if he started dating…if he fell in l-love…with someone, anyone?

Blair had come into their lives and at one point it seemed like things were changing for the worse. It was frustrating to see Soul's eyes nearly pop from his head or his nose bleeding every time Blair paraded her well rounded naked body around the apartment.

Maka felt like crying, it wasn't her fault her breasts were tiny. And he had called her ankles fat, her jaw clenched. Still though…there were moments he made her blush, when she caught his eyes lingering on her shoulders or eyeing up her thighs, did it really have to be all about breasts?

The pain in her abdomen, having subsided, warmed at the prospect of his lingering gaze. At the spark when their souls resonated, at the intimacy she felt when his soul called out for hers and then spiked at the thought of those times he had played his music for her…

What was this? Girls weren't supposed to be perverts, were they? Wasn't it the men that did this, reduced women to their sexual fantasies?

She brought her knees to her chest falling on her side to clutch them to her chest tightly, the bed squeaking in protest.

Well…no…she supposed. Blair did use all her womanly assets to reduce men to lusting sex pots at her beck and call. Wasn't she the one that had gotten her claws in Papa? Or maybe they both did it to themselves. She had seen Medusa do it to Stein, the Mizune's did it too. Of course they all had large breasts and gorgeous hair. Well except for Medusa, she thought with a smirk. But she had her confidence and sultry voice, but that woman was evil.

Maka thought dejectedly about her lank blond hair and the way her voice could get screechy if she was getting animated about her latest book store find. Along with her less than curvaceous body, she sighed. Yet, his eyes did linger…on her hands, her neck and shoulders, and her legs. She could feel the heat in his gaze, mostly in unguarded moments…was that just because he needed those parts to keep him safe in battles? She wasn't going to open herself up to that.

She rolled over on her back body spread eagle and bed protesting.

She was highly intelligent, and if she followed logic the only possible conclusion to this whole mess was that subconsciously, her heart had realized that she had somehow fallen in love with Soul. Her brain, and every rational thought in her being, was throwing walls up around that truth. If she gave into that truth then she would open herself to losing Soul. If he didn't feel the same then she would lose him to a much worse circumstance than death.

The fear of losing their easy relationship to the vulnerability of love and all of its unknown risks was too much.

Soul was much more to her than some sexual fantasy. But was it wrong to take in the small amount of pleasure that the idea of that love brought to her? Maybe, maybe not, but it was selfish. That's why her dreams always ended so abruptly. Whenever she became aware the dream evaporated. She didn't want the hollow version of her idea of Soul, she wanted _Soul_ , in all his irritating angsty glory.

She laid there, heart aching, in desire and loneliness. Surprised to feel the tears trailing down her cheeks, when had she stared crying?

 _Soul…_ he was so much better than her. If he thought any inappropriate thoughts about women, she was sure she'd be the last to know. He was so pure, he had never dated in the five years they had lived together, that she knew of. They were young when they both met and after her parent's divorce shortly after they started living together. And in that time he had never brought anyone home, or talked about anyone in that way.

Save for the nosebleeds if Blair ever surprised them, but Black Star and Kidd got them too. And now that Blair had bewitched Spirit…she was positively demure and homely at the apartment, if she even stayed there. Maka wasn't even sure what type interested Soul.

This, whatever twisted form of love this was, it was all one sided on her part. Wasn't it?

It wasn't as if she dated either. The dating pool she would consider wasn't very large it only consisted of one person, now that she deliberately thought about it. Previously that pool consisted of exactly no one.

For a moment she thought of pink hair, a melancholy expression and dark eyes… _Crona._ In knowing and becoming friends with Corona, that friendship highlighted and heightened the changes about her relationship with Soul. And as far as Maka could tell, delving into the past, Crona was at the center of when her heart had started to change concerning Soul.

But, Crona wasn't a friend she could talk to about this. They had love and a sense of duty and loyalty but that was it. She didn't feel any of the feelings that were physically affecting her when it came to how she now felt about Soul. It was as if Crona had replaced her old relationship with Soul and what had come out on the other end between her and Soul was…love? Not reduced to only physical desire, but intimate life changing love.

Maka pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and after a moment rubbed away the tears.

She was stronger now, perhaps knowing and being aware would help her reduce the physical side effects? She wasn't going to let Soul down. She loved him, yes! Their souls were connected, yes! She wanted to know how their bodies would feel connected deep in her very core at the very least just once…NO NO NO!

Pulling her pillow over her head she screamed in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

…They were running through the jungles trying to locate Arachne's lair. The landscape moving violently from side to side, if he watched it much longer he was going to be sick.

Instead he focused on her. Her face was set, green eyes intense with determination. A slight sheen of sweat visible on her neck…

"Oooh! Having a looksee," the red demon cooed. "Mind if I join?"

 _Fuck,_ he had been in the room. Soul walked out slamming the doors shut behind him. _Oh no you don't, you dirty piece of shit._ That red bastard wasn't going to ogle Maka on his watch.

"So tempting to give in-"

The demon's words were cut short. What temptation? He wasn't giving in to anything, it was perfectly normal to be looking at her, she was steady, while the landscape blurred, only an idiot would pick the landscape. After all it wasn't as if he thought about her like…like that. She was his meister, damnit.

Her green eyes were bright with determination.

…In a far off portion of his mind he heard or felt some sound he couldn't place…

A slight sheen glistened on her neck… he lowered his face and his tongue reached out tasting. Salty and sweet, _Maka,_ his body trembled and he held onto hers more tightly. The motion now was less side to side than it had been and now more of a steady rock.

His eyes opened truly seeing. It wasn't the rocking motion of her run.

 _Oh fuck me._ He squeezed his eyes shut, _please don't let this end._ His tongue explored her neck memorizing the feel of the delicate skin, the taste, the feel of her pulse and sound of her ragged breath.

He opened his eyes only peeking, green eyes locked onto his, black pupils narrowed. He throbbed within her, it was the look she wore when she was kicking ass and he was going to lose it.

"Kiss me," She whispered and he did. Their worlds connected two souls, one body.

That was when he heard her scream.

Soul came out of the dream like a bucket of freezing water was thrown on him. The silence was deafening but he knew he heard her scream. He jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall. A second later he threw her door open, flipping on the light which was momentarily blinding.

"Soul!" she screamed. "What are you doing?"

Disoriented, he saw her sprawled on her bed, covers and sheets thrown asunder, her hair wild and her face turning a bright shade of pink. In a matter of moments he took in the detail of her nipples straining against the thin fabric of her camisole, her legs initially spread wide now clamped shut as she sat up drawing her knees together tucking her feet underneath her, but not before he caught sight of her panties, white and simple. She jammed her hands in her lap blocking his sight, but that did nothing to stop him straining against his pants.

He saw her bright green eyes go wide as she registered the twitching movement.

And then it was his turn to go deep crimson as he turned to the side and with one deft motion tucked himself into the waistband of his sweatpants, turning back to her, both of their faces bright and burning.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" He realized he was getting louder the blood roaring in his ears as he watched her eyes dart from the still obvious bulge in his shorts to his scar, lingering somewhere between his chest and his eyes. "You're the one screaming!"

Her face was an unreadable mask of bright red as she yelled back defensively "I was having a bad dream!" And then she burst into tears. He watched her pull her pillow onto her legs. She untucked her knees and brought them up, crossing her ankles and cried pathetically. He was at a loss for what to do.

Reaching out he shut off the bright light, already the window is lighter as dawn is closer than it was moments before. He turned to leave and let out the breath he was holding. Padding silently to her bed, he couldn't leave her crying.

The bed squeaked protesting his weight and shifting hers. She looked up as he put his arm around her. "It wasn't cool of me to yell at you, was it?"

Her expression, unclear to him in the dim light.

"I'm sorry I screamed." She whispered.

"I freaked, I thought something bad had happened to you." He felt their souls brush due to their proximity and his heart swelled with desire to resonate with her.

Soul held her tighter, his breath shallow. The close proximity wasn't doing his erection any favors. Now sitting so close to her he realized he was staring at her neck with that drunken sleep look. She ended up stuffing the pillow firmly between her legs but in doing so she displaced the air around her. Air he realized that was perfumed of Maka.

Maka shook her head and her blond tresses, free of their pigtail binds, whipped around her head further enveloping him in her scent. If he didn't leave now, he'd risk destroying the one thing she wouldn't ever forgive. He had always known she had no trust for men who thought only with their pants. That wasn't who he was. This…his body's compete _uncool_ betrayal of his feelings was due to their complete and utter trust and intimacy, he wanted her, yes but he had respect for her.

He had to get out, but her soul was calling to his and if he let her in, what then?

She knew his every vulnerability, but there was nothing compared to her knowing this. It was more than physical and he would never hurt her like what her father had done.

And for whatever reason with those un-jointed thoughts, in a bright moment of clarity, he realized what she might have been doing before she screamed. It never occurred to him that she might masturbate, did girls even do that? He didn't do it often but it happened from time to time. Yes a lot of time was spent with thoughts of her neck and legs, not disrespectfully, more or less reverently. It's not like he cared about any other person's neck or legs…but… _fuck!_ Who was she thinking of?

He felt her soul reaching out for his. Given the situation would she be doing that if she was thinking of someone else? He wasn't sure he had the heart to find out.

He felt confused, and uncomfortable. He did the only think he could think of that could be considered an appropriate response to the situation. He kissed her forehead and got up with the same groan of springs from the mattress.

Looking back at her was not an option, but he paused at the door…"I'll see you at a more reasonable hour." The burn of humiliation was uncomfortable…he shut her door quietly and slipped into the bathroom. An ice bath wouldn't be enough to cool his shame but he had to try, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Maka stared at the door. She wasn't expecting him to come back. Yet she wondered if it had even been real.

When the shower turned on she got up, carefully not to rustle the bed and the squeaky springs. Padding to the bathroom door as quietly as possible, she put her head against the door unsure of what she was doing. She felt a strong ache to resonate, instead she rested her forehead against the door and then after a few minutes turned back to her bed.

She crawled into the sheets and buried her head under the pillow. At least the uncomfortable feeling in her tummy had subsided. Only now she kept thinking about how pink his face turned when she saw him straining against his sweats. It was the wrong thing to think of. Whimpering she waited impatiently for exhaustion to take her.

…

Soul finally shut off the tap and watched the water dripping from his hair. After a few more minutes he got out and toweled himself dry. Dressing quickly he shut the light off. _It's too damn early, h_ e grumbled.

In the hall he turned to her door, it was open. He walked over and stared inside. There was just enough light to see that she had rolled herself into a tight ball at the head of her bed. Her tiny body wrapped tightly around her pillow. He might have felt a pang of jealousy at the inanimate object.

Soul knew he needed to leave. Staring at her wasn't going to solve his situation. He would probably end up doing something uncool like crawling into her bed if only just to hold her. At her door her scent enveloped him. It was hard to walk away from something that was so comforting.

Once more in his bed he laid staring up at his ceiling, with his hands jammed under his wet hair. He felt tired. His tired eyes kept opening as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to be awake or not. Normally Maka was the one who would initiate soul resonate but perhaps due to exhaustion his last coherent thought was extending his heart to hers for the warmth and comfort of being closer to her.

He wasn't aware when his wavelength closed in around hers as his eyes finally shut of their own accord.


	4. Chapter 4

The music was coming from the room at the end of the hall.

Maka approached the door carefully opening it as quietly as she could. Soul hardly ever played and she couldn't help but be drawn in every time he would. It was her guilty pleasure to sit and listen quietly.

"You can come in, if you want." He said softly when he heard the door open.

Maka startled but then regained her composure. "I didn't mean to interrupt Soul…" She stared as his fingers moved over the keys bringing out a melancholy song that spoke to her loneliness. "I can go."

He stopped turning to look at her. "Please don't."

They looked at one another, red eyes staring into green.

Maka found herself on the piano bench next to Soul. His body radiating warmth as she sat on her hands waiting for him to continue.

Music filled the air. It was hard to describe the tune, but hearing it made her heart beat stronger and it pulsed next to Soul's their wave lengths syncing. They sat facing each other on the bench, his forehead pressed against hers, her hands intertwined with his.

"Soul?" She asked softly, "How are you still playing?"

He turned to the piano the keys were still but the music filled the air. He took a deep breath, "I don't know." He responded simply.

Soul looked at Maka concerned when she tried to tug her hands from his. "Maka…don't." He said in a low husky voice, shaking his head. "Please."

There was uncertainty in her eyes as she stared at him. Everything else blurred. The song was going out of tune.

"Shhh," he whispered staring into her eyes gauging her comfort level carefully, they were now standing. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, his forehead still pressed against hers.

Maka stared into the red eyes, feeling the warmth of his breath on her face, the feel of his solid hands on her, and was aware of the feel of his body pulsing under her fingertips. She reached her hands into his hair, for a moment distracted by the cool feeling.

"Dance with me?" He asked but their bodies were already swaying from side to side, the music harmonizing and swelling.

Inhaling the scent of him, she pressed her cheek to his. Nuzzling against his neck and feeling his quiet moan. Part of her noticing the details of him she had never dreamed of before… _Is this a dream?_ It felt very different from the ones she'd had before.

Feeling heat and pressure in her hip, her mind was acutely aware that she didn't create this vision. Her own body contracted, there was heat building in her center. But the music, so mesmerizing, she found had given her body a mind of its own. Her hips swayed to the rhythm and the pressure was soothing to her own discomfort.

Resting his chin on her head, Soul desperately wished he could bite his fist. This by far trumped the most realistic dreams he'd had yet. Maka was slowly grinding her hips from side to side. While that action in and of itself is wonderful she also happened to be doing it on his erection which was caught between them. He decided that this was exactly what it would feel like to be trapped between heaven and hell.

 _If this is a dream_ , she thought. _Please, don't let it end._

"Maka, what do you want?"

The question took her by surprise. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

She could feel his hold tightening on her and she bit her lower lip watching his eyes follow the moment of her teeth. He'd never asked her that before. He was usually quiet, reserved and preoccupied with looking cool. At times she wanted to yell at him because he seemed to miss how awesome and cool he already was. She herself wasn't sure when this had changed so suddenly for her. How does that happen go to bed one day feeling no different about your best friend and waking up the next to find out your heart has now processed those feelings as love. Only to have your unconsciousness and heart feed off one another at your greatest moments of weakness, while dreaming.

What does she want? The question shouldn't be so hard to answer honestly. And yet, it was.

Her fingers are in his hair and she finds herself distracted by how soft it really is. Whatever this moment was she wanted to answer him as truthfully as possible, drawing as close to him as she could.

"Soul…" her heart felt like it was choking her. "I want you," she whispered in his ear. Holding his body tightly, fearing this might be the last time he would want her to touch him.

Their bodies stilled. The music continued. They pulled apart, their eyes locked on one another, a force greater than gravity drawing them in until their lips met.

The kiss was soft, wet. The warmth spread between both of them their need growing.

"Maka," he said so softly she wasn't sure he has spoken at all. She could feel him trembling. "I love you." Were the last words she had expected to hear.

She could feel his shoulders sag and she pulled away. His eyes were down, not meeting her gaze as he continued, "I want you, but…it's more than that."

Maka stared at the white lashes shielding his soul from hers and gently took his face in her hands, "Soul." She brought her lips to his, opening her soul but they were already joined, souls resonating. He was within her, and she within him. Her soul soaring when she realized he felt the same. "You're so much cooler than I am…I was scared to say that out loud. I love you. I didn't think saying it could encompass the entirety of how I feel about you…Soul." She watched him blushing, waiting for him.

She watched his dorky grin spread across his face showing off his…jagged teeth. Her eyes opened wider, she never dreamed of him with jagged teeth, in her dreams they were always…well…normal?

He shook his head grinning, "Nerd."

This time he was smiling when he brought his lips to hers. Their mouths opened to one another, innocent tongues exploring and tasting. Their bodies connected rising and falling. Giving and taking. Their soul wavelengths expanding until there was a bright explosion of light.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul opened his eyes to the late morning sun streaming into his room. He watched as dust floated in the sunlit shaft. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, what had happened? His heart was pounding in his chest.

He rolled out of his bed and padded down the hallway to the next door. The sunlight created a halo around her illuminating her golden hair. Something was wrong. Maka never stayed in bed this late. He watched her from the doorway. Her soul was humming something beautiful if not slightly off key. She had never been one for music.

Quietly he walked into her room drawn to her. He was in love with her. That soul aching type of love that made him fully understand this was the, be all end all for him. He had known it the moment he took Crona's sword strike.

He came out of that knowing he would never force his feelings on her. It was enough to be wielded by her, to be let into her soul, and live with her.

He sat on the bed, the mattress protesting, staring into her face, smiling at the pink that colored her cheeks. Could there be a color any more beautiful? Carefully he laid down next to her, not touching her he just needed to be close he wanted to study her face, the soft spattering of freckles that dotted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

What had happened? He'd dreamed of her before and it was never as it had just been. Those dreams were hollow representations of the woman he had just seen. Was that even possible to resonate in a dream?

He touched her face gently brushing the hair away from her face. "I'll wait for you… Maka Albarn." He whispered reaching out to kiss her forehead. Fully aware that if there was a book in reach he was very likely to get Maka Chopped, but he was willing to risk it.

She inhaled through her nose so forcefully that he braced himself for the pain, eyes clenching shut a hand moving to protect his nether region should the situation turn for the worse. He wasn't prepared for the body that wrapped itself around him, the hands that sunk into his hair. When the warm lips met his, his eyes flew open meeting with green.

"Maka…" He asked when she pulled away.

"You already have." Her eyes darted down as she frowned, "waited for me, I mena." She shook her head slightly and then looked back up. Eyes bright and face burning brighter, "We…we resonated…that was you, did that really happened?"

Soul looked into her eyes, feeling her soul all around him, he ginned sheepishly. "I…I think so."

He watched her face go through a mired of emotions. And then he freaked.

"Fuck! Maka, did you not want to…oh my gods, fuck," he had a sinking feeling.

It was then that she kissed him again.

"Soul…" She couldn't help her mouth turning into a smile. "Stop. I wanted to. That was…." Her eyes fluttered as she tried to think of exactly how to convey what it had been.

"So cool." He offered.

They both laughed. Soul nervously and Maka because was there really anything else he would have said.

 _a/n: I have been working on this for three weeks and having just gone through SoMa week on tumblr last week and reading all the amazing talented writers (makapedia, awesomesasusual, chaoticlivi, soundofez, professor-maka and many other) and, in my opinion, their flawless interpretations of Soul and Maka…it makes me a little hesitant to post this. Thoughts are appreciated and constructive criticism is appreciated._


End file.
